I Deserve Better
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike is tired of Angel's controlling ways


Title: I Deserve Better  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/A, S/X(Mentioned only)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike is tired of Angel's controlling ways  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #481 from tamingthemuse- Boulder

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

When Angel walked into their apartment he knew something wasn't right. There were two suitcases by the door. "Spike? What's going on? I swear you better not have invited Clem to stay with us again. The apartment stunk of Cheetos for a week after he left."

Spike came out with his laptop bag. "No, Clem's not coming for a visit," he said as he placed the bag on top of the luggage.

"Then what's going on? Giles sending us to collect another slayer? I didn't get a call." Angel pulled out his phone to check for missed calls. There were none.

"I'm moving out," Spike said as he looked around the apartment to see if he missed anything. He wasn't shocked when all he saw was Angel's stuff. Angel's furniture, Angel's books, Angel's pictures. There was nothing here that looked like Spike lived there.

Angel laughed. When Spike didn't join in he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of how things are with us. It's just like when we were both soulless. It was your way or no way," Spike said annoyed.

"Spike, we've been together for over a year. Hell I moved to England for you!" Angel said angrily.

Spike snorted. "You moved here for Buffy. Until you found out she really was hooked up with the Immortal. Admit it I was your second choice."

"Like you didn't move here for Buffy?" Angel shot back. He signed and walked over to Spike and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder. "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just realized that I deserve better than your controlling arse," Spike said as he backed away from Angel.

Angel glowered. "So what? You're moving into slayer central? You'll be back here begging me to let you move back in."

"I'm not moving in with the slayers. I'm moving in with Xander," Spike replied as he grabbed up his duster and put it on.

"Xander?" Angel asked confused. "He's got a one bedroom apartment."

Spike didn't say anything. He went to leave but Angel stood in the way, when Spike pushed him to move he stay in place. A boulder would be easier to move. 

"You're leaving me for Harris?" Angel asked. "Harris?!"

"He told me he loves me," Spike replied.

"I love you!" Angel argued. He was seething.

Spike pocketed his phone. "You love the fact that I let you treat me like I'm not equal to you."

Angel snorted. "Name one time."

"How about when we moved in here and we were looking at furniture. I said I wanted a leather couch? You made a huge scene in the store about how uncomfortable leather is and that you weren't paying money for something you wouldn't sit on. You then turned to the bloke workings and told him we wanted that ugly sectional with the cup holders. Which don't even fit bloody coffee cups!" Spike told him.

Angel looked confused. "So you're mad that I didn't like your idea for the couch?"

"I'm tired of it always being your way!" Spike shouted. "When was the last time we did something I wanted to do?"

"Spike, you know I don't like dancing. I down right hate it," Angel explained. "I also don't drink."

Spike glared. "Yet you get to drag me off to the bloody ballet and opera."

"There is nothing wrong with a little culture." Angel crossed his arms.

"There is if I don't like it," Spike growled. "Xander at least does stuff I like to do. He went to a mosh pit with me last week. Did he love it? No, but he told me he'd go back again if I wanted him to."

Angel was seething. Xander Harris was always messing up his unlife. The hundred years he spent in hell didn't compare to the pain in the ass that Harris was. "So that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Xander accepts me for me. You want to change me. I had enough of that with Dru," Spike stated. "Don't get me wrong. You'll always be my sire but I want better."

It felt like Angel was punched in the gut. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find someone who will make you happy. Someone that can either stand you being a control freak or someone that you have no problem handing over the wheel time to time," Spike said softly. He walked over and pressed his lips against Angel's cheek. He then said, "If you care about me at all you'll stay away from Xander. He's not scared of you so any intimidation tactics you try won't work." He grabbed his suitcases and headed for the door.

When Spike opened the door Angel said, "I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike turned his head. "Me too."

"Tell Xander if he doesn't treat you better than I did I'll kick his ass," Angel threatened.

"Will do," Spike replied with a smile. He closed the door behind him.

Angel sighed. He couldn't believe he screwed things up. Over two hundred years old and he still couldn't get a relationship right. Maybe in the next century he would.

The End


End file.
